


Странности и особенности

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для некоторых быть странным не способ выделиться, а способ существовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странности и особенности

Оказывается, привыкнуть к разбросанным по всем стульям одеждам и беспорядку, навсегда охватившем кухню и гостиную, гораздо легче, чем смириться с тем, что у собственной раковины теперь для тебя нет места.  
Ноэль перебирается к Джулиану поэтапно. Сперва носками, бритвой и зубной щеткой, столь необходимыми, когда он остается на ночь. Затем печеньем и чашками, прячущимися в глубине кухонных шкафчиков. А стоит Джулиану пошутить: "может, ты и целиком ко мне переедешь", Ноэль только быстро кивает и исчезает из виду. Наверное, чемодан на этот случай он собрал заранее. Джулиан не успел оглянуться, как шкаф оказался целиком занят разноцветными шмотками, полка для дисков — собраниями каких-то шумных исполнителей, а холодильник — конфетами и пудингами в стаканчиках.  
В ванной же теперь пахнет, как на индийской выставке. Джулиан с трудом находит свои туалетные принадлежности, стоящие в стаканчике на уголке ванны, скрытом занавесью. Кстати, занавеси раньше там не было. А теперь по утрам его мокрого и злого — потому, что кое-кто успел истратить всю горячую воду, — встречают оранжевые рыбки.  
Вся раковина, которую мужчина искренне считал своей собственностью, заставлена пестрыми тюбиками и баночками, гелями и пенками. Джулиан тогда почесал подбородок и подумал, Ноэль вообще странный, стоит ли удивляться таким мелочам.  
Он долго решается сказать, что неплохо было бы поделить пространство поровну. Почти неделю он репетирует этот монолог в ванной перед зеркалом, дыша испарениями какого-то кокосового то ли скраба, то ли краба.  
Ноэль сидит в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, и смотрит в окно. Его волосы заколоты дракончиком. Он сосредоточенно мажет чем-то руки, и на всю комнату дико пахнет пачули.  
Как плиткой весь пол уложен сохнущими акварелями, на журнальном столике высится стенка из подставок под чашки, вся остальная мебель покрыта ровным слоем цветастых футболок. Наверное, это действительно странно. Джулиан въехал в эту квартиру несколько месяцев назад, но еще никогда она не казалась настолько живой, как сейчас. Как будто Ноэль вместе с собой заселил сюда уют. Беспорядочный и непонятный, но домашний.

— Что? — спрашивает Ноэль, оборачиваясь. 

Джулиан не отвечает. 

...

У Ноэля четыре кружки, и у каждой свое предназначение.  
Высокая красная с логотипом известного производителя кофе — для чая. Она самая потрепанная, внутри нее по краске уже распустилась паутина трещинок, но Ноэль ее не выбрасывает.  
Маленькая белая, у которой есть надбитое блюдце с узорными краями, для кофе. Она выглядит так, будто он стащил ее из чьего-то сервиза. Как раз это бы и не удивило. 

Бежевая с рисунками, похожими на наскальную живопись, для какао и горячего шоколада. Ее широкий верх позволяет наблюдать, как в них плавают зефирки, и делает пену воистину потрясающей. Каждый раз садясь рядом с Джулианом на диван перед телевизором, Ноэль так и говорит: сегодня у моего шоколада воистину потрясающая пенка.  
Из последней, зеленой без каких-либо надписей, Ноэль пьет сок. Джулиан пробует ему объяснить, что никто не пьет сок из кружек, для этого есть стаканы, но Ноэль только хмыкает. 

Джулиан не узнает себя, когда в отсутствие Ноэля, гнусно хихикая, пьет чай из его шоколадной кружки, а кофе — из соковой.

...

Свободных мест в их любимом пабе по вечерам не найти. Единственное, куда можно приткнуться — высокие столики, у которых нет стульев. Они опираются на них локтями и наклоняются ближе, чтоб расслышать друг друга в оглушающем гаме. Чем больше пива оказывается в Ноэле, тем он сильнее давит на квадратную столешницу. Она такая хлипкая, что шатается. Джулиан побаивается, что она перевернется, когда тот допьет свою бутылку.  
Здесь наливают отвратительное светлое пиво, но вот темное — вполне сносное. Джулиан заказывает вторую пинту.  
Ноэль решается на бутылку какой-то известной марки. Складывается впечатление, что ему нравится не само это пиво, а именно пить из бутылки. Обхватив губами горлышко, он делает глоток, а потом дует в постепенно пустеющую емкость, прислушиваясь к ухающим звукам. 

— Все с чего-то начинали. Какая разница, где мы выступим сейчас. Это период.  
— Вряд ли нас кто-то заметит в этом твоем гадюшнике.  
— Но ты предлагаешь какую-то чушь. Кто нас пустит в "Помадку"? Ты вообще знаешь, кто там выступает? Одни мажорики и травести. Мне даже мысль об этом претит.  
— Зато там народу море, и всякие важные перцы заходят. Ты что, стесняешься?  
— Я просто знаю меру. А тебе всегда мало, да?  
— Еще бы. Я довольствоваться крохами не собираюсь. Я максималист. 

Ноэль помалкивает какое-то время, рассматривая свои ногти.

— Джулиан? 

Обычно он говорит какую-нибудь странную глупость. 

— Я тебя хочу. 

Джулиан морщится, приподняв брови. 

— Ну да. 

Он делает глоток. Ноэль даже на него не смотрит. 

— Правда, хочу. 

Джулиан считает, что Ноэль очень пьяная коврижка. 

— Короче, в пятницу это будет "Помадка". Я уже договорился, есть там один человечек. 

Джулиан только кивает, не в силах ничего сказать.  
Через несколько минут до него доходит вся суть коварного плана товарища. Он думает выложить ему все, что думает о нем и его лисьей хитрости, но Ноэль куда-то исчезает. 

...

У них отвратительные соседи. И самое странное, Джулиан не замечал, насколько они отвратительные, пока ему об этом не сказал Ноэль. 

Ноэль их очень не любит и не упускает шанса изобразить кого-нибудь из них в вечерней постановке "что было сегодня дома". 

Напротив них живет мерзкая старушка с тремя котами. От ее квартиры веет мочой так сильно, что кажется, будто этот запах пропитал собой весь дом. Старушка почти не выходит — разве что по пятницам семенит с кошелкой в рыбную лавку, — но откуда-то знает все, что происходит в их доме. 

Ночью даже через стену слышно, как она звонит своей сестре и рассказывает о том, какие гадкие у нее соседи, смеют приглашать гостей, веселиться, а этот парень со странной стрижкой морщится каждый раз, проходя мимо ее двери, уж она-то видела его в глазок, какой неприятный молодой человек. 

Под ними живет мужчина, которого Ноэль называет "правильный клерк". Он встает в шесть часов и начинает собираться на работу так громко, что оповещает об этом весь дом. Он ведет здоровый образ жизни, и поэтому по выходным слышно, как он смотрит кассету с гимнастикой и рубит в своем миксере зеленый коктейль. От него пахнет скукой и шпинатом. Он бесит только потому, что есть. 

В четверг правильный клерк привел в свою квартиру женщину. Коллегу. Делать, так сказать, отчет. Ноэль уж подумал, что тот решил встать на путь истинный, и потирал ручки в предвкушении вокального перфоманса, но нет. Они действительно делали отчет до десяти, потом он проводил ее до такси — за чем Ноэль с Джулианом лично проследили в окно, — и в конце лег спать. 

А сверху обитает семейная пара овуляшек. Потрепанного вида мужик и его супруга с вечно выпученными глазами. Каждый вечер они выходят прогуляться с ребенком во двор, и стоит тому в коляске зажмуриться, шикают на всех вокруг. Наверное, так выглядят гиперзабота и гиперопека, Джулиан встречал эти термины в журналах. Журналах Ноэля, конечно. Сам он их не покупает.

Ребенок рыдает всю воскресную ночь, мешая заснуть всем обитателям дома. Ребятам завтра рано вставать, работа на радио начинается практически засветло. Ноэль стонет в подушку, чтоб они угомонили свою козявку. Но в итоге вместо блаженной тишины они слышат новую порцию криков — супруги кричат друг на друга вместо того, чтобы успокоить малыша. 

В среду Ноэль и Джулиан не слышат, как обычно, что нового у соседей. Слишком много шума внутри их квартиры, чтобы интересоваться происходящим за картонными стенами. Ноэль прижимается к целующему его Джулиану и тащит за свитер к кровати. Тапки с резиновой подошвой громко елозят по полу, мужчины слишком часто дышат. В ушах звенит. 

Когда они рушатся на кровать, слабый каркас всхлипывает. 

— Сделаем это так, чтобы все соседи в другой район переехали, — требует Ноэль между поцелуями, обнимая Джулиана ногами.  
— А ты шлюшка, — подмечает Джулиан.  
— Да. 

Ноэль хихикает и обхватывает его только крепче. 

Спинка кровати и без того с бессовестной громкостью бьется о стену, но Ноэль еще подбавляет жару, стуча по ней кулаком и непристойно постанывая в перерывах. Джулиан не может понять, то ли это он так хорош, то ли соседи так ужасны. 

— И то, и другое, — шепчет Ноэль после. 

...

— Что за дурацкая фамилия Нуар? Кто он, парижский модельер?  
— Ничего не дурацкая. Обычная такая фамилия.  
— Покажи мне хоть одного человека с такой фамилией.  
— Фил...  
— Нормального человека.  
— Ой, что ты заладил, нормального-нормального. Все тебе надо в рамочку засунуть.  
— Не все. Но мне не нравится эта фамилия.  
— Отстань.

...

Ноэль вваливается в квартиру Джулиана. Он почти не стоит на ногах, от него несет, как от ночлежки.

Джулиан помогает ему добраться до ванной и без последствий опуститься на колени перед унитазом, не ударившись о сливной бачок. Он машет рукой проснувшейся Джулии, чтобы та шла в спальню и не ждала его. Женщина зевает и молча уходит. Не сказать, чтобы подобные визиты редкость. 

— Почему каждый раз, когда мы видимся, ты в говно? 

Джулиан собирает длинные волосы Ноэля, придерживая их, чтобы они не запачкались, пока того тошнит. 

Он не спрашивает его, почему он всегда приходит к нему. Всякий раз, добираясь ли случайным таксистом или прося кого-то из друзей подвести, Ноэль называет его адрес. То ли потому, что так сильно доверяет другу, зная, что тот не выставит его, то ли потому, что название улицы, на которой живет Джулиан, проще выговорить, когда у тебя заплетается язык. 

Ноэль вытирает рот и садится на холодный пол. Его ослабшее тело дрожит, а глаза глубоко запали. Он кажется таким уязвимым и беззащитным, что его хочется только утешить, а не ругаться. 

— Я позвоню Ди, чтоб она не беспокоилась, — обещает Джулиан, садясь рядом. 

Он обнимает Ноэля за плечо и сидит с ним до утра. Они молчат, разговоры в такие моменты только лишние. Ноэль тихо засыпает, уткнувшись носом в его шею. 

Никто так никуда и не звонит.

...

Джулиан еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так любил возиться с детьми. Особенно с его детьми, которые порой душу могут вытрясти. Когда уходит Джулия, он отвлекает их машинками и солдатиками. Хватает на час, максимум, полтора. А мальчики продолжают скакать по нему, истощая последние запасы терпения. Иногда от бессилия он засыпает прямо на каком-нибудь стуле, а, проснувшись, обязательно находит детей, пытающимися достать банку печенья с верхней полки в шкафу, приклеив к своим свитеркам крылья из листьев их домашней пальмы. 

Ноэль всегда приходит с каким-нибудь ярким пакетом идей и забав.  
Они вместе с детьми вырезают куклы на пальцы из цветной бумаги, а потом он разыгрывает из-за кресла целое представление. Классические сказки Ноэль превращает во что-то невероятное, ведя повествование не от лица приевшихся принцев, спасающих своих возлюбленных, а от лица, к примеру, драконов, которые живут, едят принцесс, никого не трогают, а какие-то букашки начинают вторгаться в их жизнь и нарушать ее привычный уклад.  
Получается очень здорово. Джулиан сам засматривается этими спектаклями, что и говорить о сыновьях, наблюдающих за действиями, боясь и моргнуть. 

... 

— Думаешь, я странный? — спрашивает Ноэль, рассматривая себя в зеркале. 

Он высовывает язык и болтает им из стороны в сторону, как маятником.  
С тех пор, как ушла Ди, он постоянно ищет в себе что-то неправильное, что могло послужить причиной их разрыва. 

— Я знаю, что ты странный, — хмыкает Джулиан, пролистывая колонку светской хроники в газете и переходя к спортивной секции. 

Ноэль оборачивается. Его лицо обеспокоено, пока он разглядывает друга, пытаясь понять, шутит он или нет.  
Он поджимает губы, видя, как старательно Джулиан пытается спрятать усмешку в дебрях своей новой бороды. 

— Это же несерьезно. Ты не в том смысле. Не странный как странный. По-другому странный.  
— А что, бывают разные типы странных? — ехидно спрашивает он. 

Ноэль пожимает плечами. 

— Ну. Бывает хороший странный, а бывает плохой странный.  
— И чем же они отличаются?  
— Хороший странный это забавно. Он восхищает. С ним весело. А плохой странный это уныло. Все считают, что ему не место там, где он находится. Вот, смотри наглядно. Все одеты в черное, а один в красное — это хороший странный. А все одеты в красное, а один в черное — это плохой странный. А вроде бы одно и то же. 

Оперевшись щекой о кулак, Джулиан смеривает его взглядом. 

— Мне кажется, ответ уже заложен в вопрос.  
— Нет.  
— Конечно, ты хороший странный, — вздыхает мужчина и возвращается к газете. 

Его друг не удовлетворен ответом. Он собирает волосы в хвост и еще пристальнее себя разглядывает. 

— Хотя я бы не назвал тебя странным вообще.

Ноэль смеется. 

— А каким же?  
— Я бы сказал, что ты особенный.  
— О. 

Ноэль не отвечает некоторое время, опустив глаза. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Он наконец-то отходит от зеркала.  
Джулиан улыбается и молчит, смотря на него из-за газеты. Он знает, что Ноэль не ждет ответа.  
Когда недостатки кажутся достоинствами, а странности — особенностями, вряд ли это необходимо.


End file.
